The Saga of Arthur & Merlin
by Davelle
Summary: Merlin must help Arthur come to terms with a devastating secret,the two set off to find Morgana and chaos ensues!Arthur and Merlin's relationship is tested along the way. INC,SLASH Mor/Ar, Ar/Mer, Possibly Mer/Mor- What can I say, I'ts complicated! *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fan Fiction so please Review so I know if I'm on track with the story or if something needs to be tweaked. Pretty Please & Thank You! :)**

A/N: This story takes place directly after the last episode of season 3. If you haven't seen the story up to this point I warn you SPOILERS AHEAD! Only to a very small degree though, as I promise to deliver my own unique turn of events. ) This story contains SLASH/ Adult Themes Not for anyone under 18.

1.

_Midday ~_

Arthur still couldn't believe it. How could his father have kept this secret from him all these years? "Bloody Hell!" He slammed his fist down on the seemingly ancient table he was seated at in his bedchamber. Rising from his seat he began to pace back and forth in front of the fire place, dragging his hand through his golden locks leaving them tousled.

"Sire! What is wrong?" Merlin exclaimed, startled by Arthurs unexpected outburst.

"Ahhhrrr!" Was all Arthur managed to bark back while still pacing and convulsively fisting and un-fisting his hands.

Merlin was at a loss. Arthur had been in a sour mood for three days, replacing his somewhat arrogant and devil-may-care attitude with the surly prat before him now. He only deemed it necessary to speak to him when demanding food or clean clothes. Merlin knew he was still upset and coming to terms with learning that Morgana was his half-sister, but it seemed to Merlin that he should be rejoicing in the fact that they had reclaimed the kingdom with minimal damage to the castle and few lives lost on their side. Uther, although mentally bedraggled, was physically unharmed and Gaius seemed confident that the King would be back to running Camelot in no time. If that was a good thing; Merlin wasn't sure; but he had to be glad for Arthur's sake because he certainly wasn't prepared to fill his father's shoes in his current state.

"Arthur", Merlin tentatively tried again, "I cannot help you if you don't tell me what is troubling you... so..." He let the words trail off as Arthur turned to him with barely concealed rage.

"What's troubling me is _you_ Merlin with your incessant_, idiotic_, rambling... and... and", the storm died in him as quickly as it had come. Arthur collapsed backward onto his bed giving one last slam of his fists down on the mattress before laying still, staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry Merlin; I know you're only trying to help. I just... Ahh..." he paused running his hand sharply down his face, "I can't believe she was my sister, all this time. How could he not tell us? How could he let us live all these years together under the same roof and not tell us?" He finished by throwing his arm over his face, covering his eyes with the crook of his arm.

Arthur knew he was being unfair to Merlin. The lad, after all, was only trying to be a good servant. Truthfully he was thankful for Merlin's presence. It kept him grounded in the here and now when his mind kept dwelling in the past; on things that no matter how much he wanted, he could not change. If only he had known, things would have been so different. He kept seeing Morgana's face everywhere. He had accosted a hand maiden only yesterday. He had caught a glimpse of her stepping into the kitchen and he had been sure the long dark waves of hair falling down her back had belonged to Morgana. Rushing into the kitchen, completely startling the cook staff, he had grabbed the girl by the arm swinging her around to grip both her arms in iron claws, yanking her up to within an inch from his face before he realized it wasn't her. Embarrassed beyond reason for showing such lack of control in front of his servants, he had simply released the frightened girl and swung out of the kitchen in a hurried pace without saying a word.

Merlin watched Arthur as a multitude of emotions ran across his face. He hated seeing him like this. He felt obligated to try and fix whatever was wrong, but was at a complete loss as to how, when he had no idea as to the what.

"Merlin, have you heard from the crew working on clearing the last of the rubble from the chapel. Have they found any evidence whatsoever of Morgana or Morgose?"

"No sire, Gwain informed me this morning that they had finished clearing the last and they found no trace of either of them. Why?"

Arthur stood abruptly to stand straight and tall, "Pack me a sac Merlin, I have some quarry to catch." With that Arthur strode out of the room leaving Merlin hanging slack jawed behind.

Arthur vowed to himself, as he strode down the corridor toward the stables to make preparations to leave, that no matter how long it took, or what he had to face, he would find Morgana. Even after all that had recently transpired he had to see her again. How could he not? How long had she known of their kinship? Questions continued to pour through his mind as he reached the stables.

"Ready two horses and packs for an extended hunting trip. I want them ready to leave within the hour!" Arthur's sudden appearance and brusque tone had the stable boys jumping and rushing to do their liege's bidding before he could turn his baleful stare on them.

_Evening ~_

Merlin's hindquarters were killing him. Arthur and he had been riding nonstop for over five hours and if he didn't get a chance to stop soon he was sure he would be left with a permanent limp from lack of blood flow to his lower extremities. He was learning useful tidbits like that thanks to Gaius's careful tutelage in the healing arts. Merlin was loath to broach the subject of stopping even with the sun beginning to set behind them. Arthur was in no better mood now than when they had left. If anything his demeanor was more brusque and unapproachable. It had irritated Arthur considerably that he had to waste time leaving, convincing his knights to stay behind and run the keep in his absence. Not to mention Gwen, whom Arthur had steadfastly ignored for the last three days, was clearly hurt by his refusal to tell her what was vexing him. Gwen had stormed off after Arthur had all but dismissed her like a lowly servant. This was a far cry from the treatment and promises to her, from him, only days before. They were all reluctant to see him leave since he could not give them any reason for leaving; other than he wanted to hunt big game and didn't know when he would return. They all knew this was a lie but he was the crown Prince and you didn't argue with the crown Prince, especially one in such a foul mood.

The urge to urinate was causing small spasms of pain to twist in his lower abdomen. Merlin made the mistake of asking to stop about an hour ago, for the purpose of relieving his bladder, and Arthur had quickly informed him quite bluntly, "If you didn't have enough sense to go before we left, then you deserve no less than to piss your pants, Merlin."

"B…b…but sire!" Merlin stammered, "I did! I just need to go again!"

"Your worse than a _girl_ sometimes, do you know that Merlin?" Arthur's sarcastic tone called back to him. Arthur also didn't make a move to stop and although, at the time, Merlin was sure he was jesting about the pissing his pants part, now with the pain in his gut he wasn't so sure.

Following along behind Arthur, Merlin began to devise a plan to figure out once and for all what bug had flown up his master's armor. He knew that he couldn't start to put things right when there was obviously so much wrong in his Prince's life. He knew what he planned to do but could only hope Arthur intended to actually stop and rest for the night in order for him to put his plan to action. Just when Merlin was sure that he really was going to end up riding in wet clothes, Arthur pulled his horse to a stop in a small clearing just outside of Brocéliande forest.

"We will make camp here for the night. It wouldn't do for us to enter the forest at night. We would be hopelessly lost within the hour. I'll take the horses to the creek over there and let them rest awhile and get their fill to drink while you get a fire going and make us some supper." Merlin was impressed; that was the most Arthur had said to him since they left.

Dinner was a quiet solemn affair because it was obvious Arthur still didn't want to talk. So after Merlin cleaned up their dinner mess, Arthur and Merlin settled down on thin bedrolls for the night.

_Midnight ~ _

Merlin had to be sure Arthur was soundly asleep for his spell to work. He waited until the moon was midway through the sky before sitting up quietly and concentrating on Arthurs sleeping form. With his right hand stretched toward Arthur, he quietly chanted the incantation he had memorized just before setting out earlier today.

"Babai muatha, giliam su nada!" Merlin felt the magic flow through him and out toward Arthur's sleeping form. He imagined he could see threads of golden light linking the two together as he slipped into oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

The vision was so vivid Merlin wasn't sure he had not mistakenly sent himself back in time instead of just into the sleeping subconscious of Arthur. He was standing in the courtyard, no wait that wasn't right. Arthur was standing in the courtyard. Merlin could see through Arthur's eyes. He could feel what he felt and Arthur was troubled. He was thinking about his tournament battle with Knight Valiant the next day. Merlin concentrated to meld himself more fully into Arthur so that he could no longer distinguish himself from his friend.

_Arthur stood in the courtyard taking practice swings with his sword. He didn't want to die, but how could he save face now by pulling out of the tournament. Merlin had all but tied his hands with that disaster he had convinced him to become involved in. Sometimes he really would like to kill the little bugger and be done with it. But there was something about Merlin that for all his clumsiness and buffoonery, you just couldn't help but like the fellow. Not that he would ever admit that to Merlin. So thanks to another botched, even if well intended, debacle courtesy of Merlin_,_ he was facing certain death tomorrow at the hand of Knight Valiant. He knew he should be resting but there were too many things on his mind that kept flickering across his thoughts. I never saw the ocean… I'll never be king, and I really want to be, for all my complaining and balking. And the one thing he kept coming back to, I have never known the love of a woman. So many years training to be a worthy Knight of Camelot had left him little time for dalliances. Morgana's image came unbidden to him just then. He usually shrugged thoughts of her away on the rare occasion they slipped through his defenses. Tonight however, with death lingering over his head, Arthur allowed the image of Morgana, naked and vulnerable beneath him, to fill his imagination._

_He sucked in his breath as the long suppressed desires he felt for her bubbled to the surface. He closed his eyes for a moment, reveling in sensations the imagined curve of her hip caused him. Arthur opened his eyes and took in a deep, steadying breath. When his eyes focused he noticed for the first time the light from a window spread across the darkening shadows of the courtyard. Perhaps he only noticed now because a familiar silhouette was shadowed in the light. Arthur turned to look up at the window and there was Morgana. She was watching him, silently, from her chamber window above. Arthur turned away from her gaze automatically. Years of denying his self any feelings for her, making his rejection instinctual. He watched as her shadow disappeared from the window and then the light went out as well. Something primal snapped in him. He thought, I can't go into battle tomorrow and face my death without ever having felt the touch of her lips on mine. With that thought racing through his head, he turned and ran into the keep, heading straight for Morgana's chamber._

_It didn't take him long to reach but when he raised his hand to knock he hesitated. What was he doing? He had to be out of his gourd thinking he could come up here and get away with this. What if she didn't want him to kiss her? He couldn't very well force her, even if the Knights code didn't forbid it, he himself would never allow such a thing to transpire. Just when he made up his mind to sneak off, the door to her chamber opened and there she stood. Haloed by the candlelight burning behind her, she was unaware that the outline of her body was visible to him through the thin material of her night dress. _

_God, but she was beautiful!_

"_Arthur!" Morgana gave a slight start at seeing him outside her door, "You frightened me! I thought I heard someone walk up but then no one knocked." She gave a nervous little laugh._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you, I just…" his voice trailed off. Arthur just stood there not knowing what to say._

"_Would you like to come in? I can't sleep, I had a… bad dream," Morgana stepped back allowing Arthur room to enter her chamber. Something she had done many times over in their younger years when neither of them could sleep and needed to talk. They hadn't done much of it lately, their relationship having grown awkward and at odds with each other of late._

_Not knowing what else to do without seeming rude he entered the room, careful not to brush against Morgana as he slipped by her. He stood in the center of her room, what seemed like an eternity of awkward silence passed since he was all too aware of the giant four poster bed directly in front of him. He had a sudden vision of Morgana asleep in the bed, her long, shining locks splayed across the pillows in disarray. He cleared his throat against its sudden tightening._

"_Is something wrong Arthur. I mean, you haven't been to see me much lately, especially this time of night." She gave him a small hesitant smile._

"_Morgana I…" he didn't know what to say. The only thing he could concentrate on was that her lips were the color of berry wine. He grunted something unintelligible and before he could second guess himself, he grabbed Morgana pulling her to him roughly and claimed her lips with his. _

_Morgana, caught by surprise, offered no resistance and a small cry escaped her lips into Arthur's mouth as his full lips covered hers. She felt stiff in his arms but Arthur deepened the kiss taking a risk and letting his tongue slide across her bottom lip. Morgana shivered and slowly melted into the arms now holding her firmly. Arthur groaned deep in his throat as he splayed his fingers across her back rubbing and pulling her closer at the same time. _

_Morgana couldn't believe what was happening to her. Arthur, her Arthur was holding her, kissing her, and wanting her. Something she had long given up on, she reveled in the feel of his hands sliding up and down her back. His hands moved up under her hair, his war calloused fingers brushing over the sensitive skin of her neck causing gooseflesh to rise up on her arms. His hands continued to rise until he had tangled them in her hair, pulling her head back until she was arched against him as he rained small kisses across her cheeks and ears. His lips claimed hers once more, this time intensifying it by slipping his tongue past her teeth to play with her own. She couldn't help it, a yearning moan slipped from her throat._

_Arthur knew somewhere in the back of his mind he needed to stop this, right now, before it got any more out of hand. He had only meant to kiss her and bid her goodnight. But her response to him had caught him off guard. Her eagerness served to shake his resolve and the vision of the bed only a few feet away reared up behind his closed eyes. That brought him to his senses enough that he jerked away and would have let go of her entirely had she not had a hold of him as well. As it were, he only managed a few inches of distance as he stared down at her swollen lips. The sight almost his complete undoing. _

"_Morgana, God, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me! I just… I didn't…" Arthur, breathless, struggled for the right words, "I just could not go into battle tomorrow without having at least known one kiss from your lips." The last words rushed out of him as though they had a will of their own. He flushed at his brazenness. _

_Morgana barely knew what was happening to her. Her body tingled, everywhere. An ache had formed in the core of her and she knew she needed more, of something, if only she could figure out what it was to put an end to the torture. She heard Arthur's words but the only thing she really registered was that his mouth wasn't on hers anymore. She felt him start to withdraw from her. _

"_Not on your bleedin' life Arthur Pendragon!" the words rushed out of _her_ before she could stop them and she threw herself back into his embrace, crushing her mouth to his, taking the offensive. _

_Arthur, the one caught off guard this time, stood perfectly still for the span of five heartbeats. Then any control he had desperately been clinging too was gone. His need to touch and feel her beneath him, completely overriding his sense of honor and chivalry. He clutched Morgana too him. His hands digging into the soft flesh of her upper arms as he took control of the kiss, ravaging her already swollen lips. A small whimper of desire slipped breathlessly past her lips and his answering groan was a rumbling, primal growl._

_He moved his fingers to the laces at the front of her bodice, hurriedly working them loose from their trappings, as he trailed kisses along her jawline and down her neck. Out of patience, Arthur gathered the filmy material of the nightdress in his fists and in one powerful jerk; he rendered the material in two halfway down her body. _

_Morgana gasped at the sudden rush of cool air across her skin. Arthur drank in the sight of her breasts, full, ripe, and begging for his attention, as they thrust up at him. He dipped his head and kissed the dusky rose nipple that was already pebbled with desire. Morgana shivered in response as she arched, pushing her breast against his seeking mouth. She twined her fingers in his golden locks to press him firmly to her._

_Arthur took three strides forward bringing Morgana with him until the bed stopped their progress. Lifting her quickly, he tossed Morgana onto the middle of the bed. She gasped at the sudden loss of contact. Rising up on her elbows and staring up at him wide eyed, she watched as Arthur yanked his tunic over his head at the same time kicking off his boots. Then he climbed onto the bed after her, looking just like a panther after its prey. _

_Arthur drank in the sight of Morgana as he came to hover above her. Her breath came in quick bursts causing her breasts to heave beneath his gaze. Groaning, he covered her form with his as he once again claimed her mouth. The feel of her breasts crushed to his bare chest all but driving him mad. He reared up grabbing the remains of her shift and finishing off where he started, he tore it completely apart to reveal Morgana's naked body before him. _

_Morgana reached for him and slipped her hands around the waistband of his breeches pulling them down past his hips revealing his manhood, rigid and throbbing in anticipation. Arthur pushed Morgana back upon the bed falling atop her, their legs tangling together as their mouths and hands explored each other. He touched her everywhere. He couldn't stop himself. As if he were suffocating, she was the lifesaving oxygen needed for him to survive. He moved his hand to the apex of her legs, sliding his fingers in the silken curls found there, seeking the bud of her desire. He found it swollen and pulsing, and he had to physically restrain from cramming into her right then. He stroked the tiny nub of flesh eliciting a cry from Morgana's lips. She arched into his hand as he continued to caress and tease her as she thrashed below him seeking release. _

_Arthur could not withstand it anymore. His desire was all but out of his control and rising up slightly he guided himself so that the engorged head of his cock was positioned at the opening of her sheath. He leaned to kiss her, capturing her mouth with his as he swiftly and powerfully thrust in. _

_The cry of pain that erupted from her penetrated the haze in his brain. Arthur froze, his body shaking with the need to keep moving but knowing she needed time to adjust to him. Morgana lay beneath him quivering and gasping through the pain, at the fullness she now felt from being impaled by him. Arthur claimed her mouth again, kissing her deeply as he concentrated on not moving. He caressed her sides and arms then leaned to take her breast in his mouth. Suckling at the taut nipple and scraping his teeth across it, he felt her shudder. When he felt her body relax slightly he looked into her eyes and he saw a single tear escape from her wide and wondering eyes. Arthur kissed the tear away as he finally let himself move within her. Ever so slowly he withdrew half his length then just as carefully pushed back into her. The strain of the slow pace had sweat beading on his brow as the tightness of her hot channel enveloped him. He repeated the rhythm over and over, torturing himself, but not wanting to hurt her any more than necessary. _

_Morgana felt stretched to the limit. Each thrust bringing both pleasure and pain as her body struggled to adjust to Arthur's length. As he continued to pace himself the pain subsided more leaving in its wake a growing ache. Morgana needed something more from him but what she didn't have a clue. She instinctively and tentatively raised her hips to meet him, causing him to penetrate even farther. She moaned needing more of him and without thinking wrapped her legs around him trying to pull him closer._

_When Morgana wrapped herself around him he almost lost his constraint. Concentrating hard, he picked up the pace no longer able to keep the tight control of his desire in check. He withdrew further to slide back into the hot and slick center of her. Morgana cried out this time in pleasure as the tension built again inside her. Arthur knew he wouldn't last much longer, she was so tight. He bucked against her wildly. Dragging himself almost all the way out of her to slam back in to the hilt over and over again. Her cries were wild and she moved against him uncontrollably. Finally she clenched around him, as she screamed out, Arthur smothered the sound with his mouth on hers; continuing to pump her a few seconds more until the tightening in his loins coiled and sprung like a spring wound too tight, he growled as his release burst forth. He filled her with his seed as the aftershocks of her own orgasm milked him dry._

_They both lay panting as reality settled around them. Arthur's forehead rested against Morgana's, being careful to hold his weight on his arms so as not to crush her. After a few minutes he slid out of her to roll to his side and lay there spent. Morgana turned and wrapped her arm around his waist and in seconds was sound asleep._

_Without the overriding emotions of passion, Arthur lay there too late realizing the possible repercussions of his actions. What the hell had he been thinking? His father would have his head for this if he found out. The Knights Code dictated that he not act in such a way as to dishonor a lady. Least of all one that was supposed to be under his protection. The guilt descended on him hard and fast. He had taken her virginity. The proof of which was still smeared on the skin of his thighs. Carefully extracting himself so as not to wake her, he slipped silently out of the bed. He stared down at her sleeping form. God, but she was beautiful. He felt a stirring in his loins again as he gazed at her. Then his eyes fell on the crimson stain on the coverlet and it felt as if ice water were thrown over him._

_Arthur quietly and quickly dressed. Looking back at Morgana's sleeping form; he thought to himself that he hoped he did die in the arena tomorrow; for he surely deserved it. Easing the door open to slip out, he all but ran to his own room._

_When reaching his room he stared into the fire. Someone must have kept it going for him. It certainly wasn't that dunderhead Merlin. The thought must have conjured him because suddenly Merlin was standing before him looking grim._

_ "I thought I told you to get out of my site…"_

Merlin jerked back into himself. He stared at Arthur's sleeping form across the dying embers of their camp fire. "Oh Arthur," he whispered. How could he even begin to fix this? Well he certainly understood Arthur's mood now. More than he wanted to, as he realized the front of his pants were sticky and wet. He should never have invaded Arthur's privacy like that. Now the most intimate action ever taken by him was burned into Merlin's brain as though he himself had committed it. What was it Gaius had said to him about cats and curiosity?


	3. Chapter 3

3.

The following morning was extremely awkward around the camp for Merlin. He avoided Arthur as much as possible and couldn't look him in the eye. Every time he was forced to encounter him as he hurried to pack up camp, he just ducked his head like he was preparing for a blow while mumbling "Sire". He kept getting caught in Arthur's path. Merlin sighed with relief as he finally turned with the last bit of supplies to pack onto his horse and ran smack into Arthur's chest.

"For God's sake Merlin! Watch where you're going!" Arthur berated as he grabbed Merlin by the upper arms to steady him. The contact made Merlin break his number one morning rule by jerking his eyes up to look into Arthur's cerulean blue ones. He gasped and blushed immediately as images of last night's vision flashed in his head. Worse than the images was the sudden sensations he felt where Arthur touched him. He gasped and jerked backwards nearly losing his footing again making Arthur grab him up again.

"You're acting bloody bladdered! What's wrong with you?" Arthur exclaimed in exasperation.

"I…I…uh…um…nuh…nothing… sire!" Merlin stammered in response trying desperately to break contact with his prince while managing to keep his footing. Finally balanced, he stood up right and said in a firmer tone if a little shaky, "Nothing, I'm good, just lost my footing for a second there." His head ducked again he hurried to finish packing the horse.

"Honestly Merlin," Arthur's voice called behind him, "I know I have been a foul mood of late, but you don't have to go around acting like a scared duckling. I'm not going to bite you!"

Somehow the image of Arthur biting him didn't have quite the negative connotation to Merlin as it should have. Merlin gasped at the thought, completely missing a root sticking up out of the ground. He shrieked as he went sprawling face first in the dirt, his bed roll flying.

"Bloody hell!" The expletive spewed from Arthur as he rushed over to Merlin. He grabbed a fist full of the back of his overcoat and hauled him to his feet with one swift powerful motion. Merlin was coughing and choking out bits of mud from his mouth and he had red clay dirt smeared across the front of his chest and straight up his face from his chin to his forehead. Arthur's first reaction when he saw Merlin fall was that he was going to kick his arse into shape but looking at him now he couldn't do anything but burst out laughing. He guffawed loudly and had to bend over to keep from falling himself, his sides quivering with uncontrolled laughter.

Spitting the last of the clay from his mouth Merlin exclaimed indignantly, "Oh sure, just laugh. It's fantastically funny for Merlin to land face first in the muck!" Merlin grabbed the bedroll and all but bolted to tie it to his horse.

Arthur laughed harder if that was possible. He was bent over with his hands on his knees. He kept trying to talk and would raise a hand to gesture at Merlin to leave off, that he would tie up the pack so Merlin didn't dunder it up again, but a fit of fresh laughter would overtake him.

Merlin quickly tied up the bed roll and pulled himself up on the horse, sitting stiffly in the saddle while looking straight ahead as Arthur continued to laugh his fool head off.

Arthur finally, after several more seconds, managed to get a hold of his self and swung up on his own horse. Merlin could still hear the occasional chuckle from him as he started off at a leisurely pace not looking to see that Merlin would follow.

After about a half hour Merlin couldn't take the silence anymore and kicked his horse's sides to catch up to Arthur. As he pulled up alongside the prince he kept his eyes straight ahead and asked him, "So, where exactly are we going anyway?"

"To find the druids for starters."

Merlin almost choked.

"I'm sorry, I must have some clay in my ears, I thought you said we were going to find the Druids?" Merlin gave a little chuckle as emphasis to the misunderstanding.

"No Merlin, no clay this time, you heard correctly." Arthur stated matter of fact.

Merlin broke his number one morning rule for the second time and jerked about in the saddle so that he was turned fully to Arthur, "Have you gone dodgy?" His expression incredulous.

"No, they are my best chance of finding Morgana. If anyone knows where she is or if she is in fact still alive, it will be them." Arthur looked at Merlin and chuckled again. He reached across the space separating them and grabbed the reins of Merlin's horse and pull it to a stop next to his. He reached over and used his gloved fingers to swipe at the clay still clinging to Merlin's cheeks.

Merlin froze in place. The instant Arthur touched him he felt a hitch in his breath. What the bloody hell was wrong with him? He couldn't very well serve the prince if every time they touched he went all buggered. He jerked backward. "I can do that myself!"

"_Really_." Came the sarcastic reply accompanied by an equally, sarcastically raised eyebrow.

Merlin decided that a change of subject was in order so instead of answering he stated, "You know your father would have us both beheaded for this if he finds out."

"Yes, you I'm sure he would. Me however, he would just throw me in the dungeon for a few days to teach me a lesson. I am the future king after all." Arthur gave Merlin a wink and a smirk then set off on his horse. Merlin was left speechless behind him.

They rode on in silence for the next hour. Merlin was glad to see that the stiff set of Arthur's shoulders had relaxed a bit. The good laugh at Merlin's expense must have worked wonders on his mood. Well, Merlin thought, at least something good has come out of my blundering. The silence, though not as tense as yesterday, still left Merlin with nothing to do but think. The problem with that was no matter how he tried he couldn't get the vision of Arthur and Morgana out of his head.

How had the two managed to carry on any semblance of a normal relationship after that? Well, if Merlin thought about it, Morgana did get a tad crazy protective over Arthur for a while. Arthur tended to avoid Morgana as much as possible. Probably didn't want to tempt fate any more than necessary after that. A sudden thought occurred to Merlin, how much had it hurt Morgana when her best friend and hand maiden had caught the eye of Arthur. Morgana must have been driven barmy with jealousy! That and add the hatred fueled by Uther's betrayal by not telling her she was his daughter in effect placing the two half-siblings on temptations door step. It was a common thought for years that the two would eventually come together and Morgana would be his queen. Surely Uther had heard the comments and whispers but still he remained silent.

Merlin didn't believe there was any excuse for the complete betrayal of Camelot but he could certainly see where Morgana was coming from. How long had she lived with the knowledge of her and Arthur's true relationship? That would make for some long, guilt ridden nights. Merlin was certainly no expert on love but he couldn't imagine that just because she learned the truth her feelings for Arthur would have switched gears so quickly. A person can't just flip a switch and stop loving someone. Especially someone like Arthur.

Whoa! Where had that thought come from?

Merlin was beginning to think he had somehow botched the spell he used in some way. Why else would all these unfamiliar thoughts and feelings be happening now? Merlin looked to where Arthur was a short distance ahead of him. He was cresting the top of a hill and the mid-morning sun caught the plates of armor and chain mail Arthur was wearing, bathing him in shimmering beams of radiance. At just that moment Arthur turned slightly on the horse to look back, probably checking to see that Merlin hadn't fell of his horse and was still with him. The sun's rays now bouncing off golden locks of hair falling across his forehead.

Dumbstruck with awe, Merlin gaped at the manifestation of beauty before him. Arthur was saying something to him but there was only a light ringing in Merlin's ears blocking out all other sounds as he stared. Caught up in the vision before him, too late did he see the figure that crested the top of the hill behind Arthur.

"Arth…" The panicked whisper was all that had time to escape Merlin's lips before the figure raised a staff and a blinding light swept across the hillside knocking both men from their horses.

Merlin struggled to sit up to see that Arthur was all right when suddenly the hooded figure was hovering right before him.

"Hello Emrys," was the last thing Merlin heard before being rendered unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

"Ahhh…" the groan escaped Merlin before he could stop it, but he immediately clamped his lips tight so as not to make another sound. He didn't want whoever had him captive to know he was awake. It felt like his brain was trying to crawl through his forehead and his mouth felt like sandpaper. Trying to get his bearings by slowly opening his eyes to slits, he discreetly tried to make out where he was. Where was Arthur? Merlin decided he must be bound by magical restraints otherwise they would have been short work for him. If he could get his head to clear enough to concentrate, he was sure he could get loose. He just didn't want to make a move until he could ascertain the whole situation and figure out where Arthur was.

"I know your awake Emrys, so don't bother pretending." The gravelly voice sounded from somewhere behind him.

"What have you done with Arthur?" Merlin figured there was no point beating around the bush. He struggled to maneuver into some kind of upright position so he could see who his captor was but just ended up resembling a worm on a hook. Frustrated, he slumped back and lay still, concentrating on the bindings that trapped his hands behind his back. Something was wrong though, he couldn't feel his magic. It didn't help that every time he tried to use his magic the pain in his skull pulsed and felt like his head was seconds from exploding.

"Interesting how the first thing you ask is about the wellbeing of Arthur and not what is planned for you." The disembodied voice remarked.

"Why wouldn't I? He is my prince." Merlin replied defiantly, flustered that he couldn't see who he was talking to. Then to make matters worse, he was concentrating on staying focused as the pain made his eyes blur.

"Hmm… _your _prince huh?" this time the voice sounded closer.

"Well, _the_ prince, that is, I mean… he is the future _king_, it is my duty to put him first." Merlin managed through clenched teeth. He really didn't like the insinuating tone in the voice. It left Merlin feeling strangely guilty.

"Of course, you're just being a good little servant, right?" more mocking. "So what were you two doing in my forest, little warlock?"

"We're on a hunting trip. Who are you anyway?" Merlin, tired of hurting and being trussed up like last week's banquet pig, was quickly losing patience. The pain suddenly intensified and he couldn't bite back the grunt that escaped him.

"What's wrong Emrys? Is something, bothering, you?" The sadistic note in his captors tone told him that whoever this was knew full well he was in pain and probably knew what was causing it. Maybe he'd been poisoned with something. Oh, great, wouldn't that just be the icing on the cake to his day. He had to figure out how to get loose, get Arthur, and get the hell out of here.

"Where is Arthur?" Merlin repeated angrily. Trying again, in vain, to break the bonds holding him.

"Don't worry Emrys, Arthur is fine. He just needs a little eye opener and we are helping him with that." Was the cryptic reply.

What the hell did that mean? Beyond frustrated now, Merlin screamed at the unseen figure, "Where is Arthur and what the devil are you doing to him?"

_Meanwhile_~

It was pitch black when Arthur opened his eyes. Either that or whatever had happened had rendered him blind. He wasn't bound so he stood slowly and shook the feeling back into his legs where they had been crunched beneath him. His armor, chainmail, and boots were gone. All he had left were his breeches and tunic. With his arms straight out he took several tentative steps until he found a wall. He felt his way around the room in the dark but couldn't find a door or a window that he could use to make an escape. The best he could tell he was in a solid round room because he never felt any corners. He tried yelling for help but after several minutes with nobody coming to the rescue he resorted to yelling expletives at the top of his lungs. Either no one could hear him or they were ignoring him. Either way he was buggered if he didn't find a way out of here.

As Arthur was pacing the room in frustration he suddenly tripped over a large object and went flying landing in a heap. "Bloody hell!" He roared into the empty space again. 'What was that?' he thought to himself. Arthur crawled on his hands and knees reaching in front of him searching for the object he had tripped over. His hand brushed something silky so he felt in the direction he thought it came from. It was disorienting with the utter lack of light. Feeling with his hands he found the soft silkiness of someone's hair attached to a head. Someone was on the floor and he had tripped over them. Arthur felt down the body praying whoever it was, was still alive because the only one he could think of it could be, was Merlin. Whoever it was, was male thank goodness, because they were shirtless. He would have been mortified to have come across the unmistakable globes of flesh that would have identified the person as a woman.

Arthur took hold of the person by the shoulders and tried to shake him, "Hey… hey, wake up. Are you alright?" A small moan escaped the otherwise still figure. Arthur sat on the floor and maneuvered himself so that the boy was propped up against his chest. Having no way to confirm his suspicions Arthur was just going to assume it was Merlin and for whatever reason he still hadn't come around yet.

"Merlin!" Arthur used the voice he always did when Merlin had done some idiotic thing trying to shock him awake. "Don't ignore me you lazy excuse for a servant! Wake up!"

Again only a small moan was all the reward he got for his efforts. Arthur, not being able to think of anything else to do raised his hand and gave, hopefully Merlin (otherwise he was going to feel like crap) a smart smack across the cheek.

The boy heaved up from Arthur's lap then flopped back down, "What's happening" came a very weak voice.

"Merlin!" Arthur would recognize that voice anywhere and the relief he felt was short lived because suddenly Merlin's body began to shake and convulse uncontrollably in his lap. Arthur, not knowing what else to do, hung on to Merlin for dear life. After what seemed an eternity, but in reality could only have been a couple of minutes, the convulsions subsided. When they did, Merlin lay limp and still.

"Merlin?" Arthur whispered tentatively to him. "Are…are you ok?"

"Arthur, I'm sorry I failed you. I tried, I really did." Merlin's voice was so weak Arthur had to lean down with his ear almost to the boy's mouth in order to make out what he was saying.

"What are you mumbling on about?...You're going to be fine Merlin so don't go sounding like your saying goodbye. You probably took a good knock on the noggin but you'll be fine, we just have to get you out of here." Arthur tried to sound calm, chipper even. But he didn't like the way Merlin had seized and liked even less knowing why.

"Arthur, I…I want you to know, I have always loved you. Follow your heart Arthur. Follow your heart and be the king that I would have been proud to serve." With that Merlin gave one last shudder in his lap and went completely limp.

"Merlin!... Merlin!... Wake up! Do you hear me?... Merlin!... Get up you lazy clot pole!" Arthur's voice had risen near hysteria and he was the one shaking now. He continued to yell, calling Merlin every name he could think of as he shook the limp form, but it was no use. He had felt the breath leave Merlin's body with him propped against his chest as he was, and he hadn't taken another one. Arthur felt something wet on his cheeks and realized he was crying. Arthur clutched Merlin to his chest and heaved a great sob as it dawned on him that he would never hear the sound of Merlin's annoying voice, waking him up in the morning again. All the things that drove him nuts about Merlin went flashing through his head and he would give anything to have every single one of those moments back.

Alone and desolate, tears silently falling, Arthur lay down and curled up next to Merlin on the floor. He wrapped the boy in his arms and cradled his head in the crook of his arm. 'This couldn't really be happening', was the only thought that he could process at first. Just this morning he was having a good laugh at one of Merlin's many fouled up escapades. An uncontrolled shudder ran through him as a sob that was like shards of glass tearing out of him, delivered up by his very soul burst forth. If Arthur was thankful for anything, it was the complete darkness and utter emptiness of this room. For how could he, the future prince of Camelot, have grieved so fully for his loss had he been anywhere else?

Arthur had no idea how much time had passed as he lay on the cold floor with Merlin in his arms, he didn't really care. Arthur felt like everything good in the world had died along with Merlin and he couldn't cope with his loss. He didn't know how. He continued to lie on the floor, quiet tears sliding across the bridge of his nose, drenching the silky strands of Merlin's hair, as the cold stones slowly leached the remaining warmth from his friend; until exhaustion over took him and he fell asleep cradling Merlin in his arms.

_**A/N:**__ This is an edited version of this chapter. I feel I was too hasty in trying to update that I had left some crucial moments unspoken. So the last two paragraphs had to be revised. It wasn't a huge change as far as amount of content, but the emotion behind it I feel is better stated. I hope you all have enjoyed. _


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Arthur awoke disoriented. His back was stiff and sore; his shoulder felt like it was out of its socket where he had been laying on it. His eyeballs felt three times too big for their sockets and scratchy. What was wrong with him? Why was it still so dark…Just as he finished the thought the memories came flooding back.

Merlin…

Dead… Died in my arms.

Arthur jerked and immediately felt around in the dark to find Merlin.

He wasn't there.

"What the bloody hell?"

Arthur spent the next ten minutes working his way back and forth on his hands and knees, looking for Merlin's body; but it wasn't in the room.

Furious, Arthur ran at the wall full force. He hit it so hard the room gave a shudder but held steady. He proceeded to kick, punch, and curse the walls for the next several minutes.

"Where's Merlin you bastards! Bloody Cowards! Let me out of here! I'm going to kill every last one of you! Whoever the fuck you are!" The stream of insults kept up even after he was unable to keep up the physical assault on the room.

Panting, at a loss as to what else to do, Arthur was just gaining enough strength to try a second attack on the wall when suddenly there was the light of a thousand suns blinding him. He threw his arms up to shield his eyes. As his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness he realized it wasn't anything more than a door size rectangle had opened in the wall letting in bright sunshine from outside.

In the doorway was a silhouette that he couldn't make out because his eyes were having trouble adjusting to the sudden brightness after having been in total darkness for so long.

That didn't stop Arthur from instantly charging full speed at the person. His years of battle training had taught him fight first, ask questions later. He used his shoulder like a battering ram, as he ran full force into the faceless stranger. The force and momentum of the blow carried them both to the ground. The air whooshing out of the person beneath him in a loud grunt. Arthur quickly got his bearings and while still in a kneeling position he grabbed up the body by the shirt front drawing back to let loose a blow that would have shattered the nose and several other bones in the face but the blow didn't land.

Arthur was frozen in shock, with his fist drawn back, clutching the tunic of the person so that they were pulled halfway off the ground. Coughing and wheezing were the only sounds coming from the man as he tried desperately to draw air into his lungs. Arthur couldn't believe his eyes.

"_Merlin_?" The name spoken questioningly was half hopeful and half incredulous.

As the choking subsided and he could finally draw a breath, Merlin looked up at the warrior hovering above him.

"It's nice to see you too, Arthur!" Was the sarcastic and gasping reply.

~_15 minutes earlier_~

After demanding what was happening to Arthur, the unknown figure in the room with Merlin had left him alone with unanswered questions. He struggled with his bonds for half the night until exhausted and spent he fell into a fitful sleep where he kept hearing Arthur yelling his name in pain.

He awoke the next morning feeling like he had when he and Gwain had spent the night at a local inn and relieved the inn keeper of half his rum supply. He rubbed his hands over his face, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

Merlin froze, holding his hands out in front of him. He looked down and saw that the rest of his bindings were gone as well. Stumbling to his feet, Merlin rushed to the door and placed his ear against it to see if he could hear anyone about on the other side. Not hearing anyone for several minutes he ventured to try the knob and it opened without resistance.

Leary of a trap, Merlin skulked around what looked like a makeshift shanty town of tents and small, dilapidated stone huts set in the middle of a very ancient forest if the size of the trees were any indication. Afraid of being overheard he was loathe to call out for Arthur, so instead, spent his time searching every tent and hut he came across as quietly as possible. As far as he could tell the place was deserted. It didn't take him long as there were only about 12 tents and even fewer of the stone huts. Coming to the edge of the makeshift 'town', Merlin heard the unmistakable sound of Arthur's voice coming from his left a little deeper into the woods. Merlin bolted at the sound, running in the direction it came from, reacting to the stress he heard in his prince's voice.

Reaching a small clearing just around the curve he found a perfectly round stone house, even the roof was made of stone. It had no discernable windows that he could see but as he approached the house in quick steps he could make out a lock and latch mechanism that served as a handle for the all but hidden door in the stone.

Merlin could hear Arthur inside and he didn't sound happy. Fumbling with the mechanism for several seconds trying to get it loose he jumped when it suddenly caught and swung open as if on a spring barely missing knocking him over. He righted himself and looked in to call to Arthur in time to see him rushing forward directly at him.

~Presently~

Arthur was dumbfounded. He wasn't positive that he wasn't looking at the ghostly apparition of Merlin but the solid feel of him in his hands belied that fact.

Grabbing Merlin by the shoulders he shook him fiercely while saying, "I don't believe it! Is it really you? You're really here?"

Merlin, still reeling from the breath having been knocked out of him, gripped Arthur's biceps in order to steady himself and to try and keep Arthur from shaking the life out of him.

"Of course I'm real you clot pole! Why wouldn't I be? Now stop shaking me before you cause my teeth to fall out!"

Arthur overcome with relief and an unrecognizable emotion pulled Merlin to him in a crushing bear hug, before he could stop himself.

"Oh thank the God's!" Arthur, realizing he was holding Merlin pressed up against his chest, suddenly let go, causing Merlin to flop back on the ground with a solid thump.

"Oow!" Merlin leaned up on one elbow rubbing the back of his head with the other hand. "What did you do that for?"

Arthur couldn't believe it. Only minutes ago he had believed Merlin dead. How was this possible? Well, obviously magic was involved, but how? Had the magic made him think Merlin dead, or had it brought his servant back from it? All these questions whirred in his brain while the one continuing truth kept repeating in his brain like a mantra. 'Merlin's alive!' A sudden overwhelming joy filled Arthur to center of his being. Without thinking, only reacting to the joyous emotions swirling within him, he grabbed Merlin up yet again; only this time he planted a crushing kiss right on his mouth.

Merlin, dumbstruck, had no time to react before Arthur just as swiftly let go again causing him to fall back and narrowly miss bonking his head on the ground for the second time. Arthur jumped up and about two feet away from him, standing there with a look on his face that told Merlin he was as thunderstruck as he was.

Arthur, not knowing what else to say after such a shameful, un-prince like, display stuttered out, "I… I'm sorry… I thought you were dead…" he finished thinking he sounded as lame as the excuse for such behavior. What would Merlin think of him now?

Merlin surprised them both by bursting out laughing.

"Well, at least I know you and Gwen have more in common than you think! Now help me up will you?"

Arthur had no idea what that meant but was glad for the relief of tension that the laughter brought.

Merlin was sitting in the dirt, grinning from ear to ear with his hand held out to Arthur waiting for him to take it. Arthur hesitated only a moment before reaching for the hand, of his alive and well, servant. Pulling Merlin to his feet, Arthur couldn't help but return the smile that was plastered so dominantly across the other boys face.

Still smiling, Arthur kept a firm grip on Merlin's hand as he informed him in a serious-teasing tone, "Tell anyone about that and I'll have your arse in the stocks!"

Merlin nonplussed looked Arthur in the eyes and replied, "Tell anyone what?"

"Exactly!" Arthur released Merlin's hand.

They stood in the small clearing for a brief silent moment just looking at each other. Unbeknownst to the other, they were each looking the other over; making sure neither was injured and in good health.

Arthur spoke first, "So… what happened to you?" the question came with only a hint of tension.

"I was left trussed up like a banquet pig all night. When I woke up, I was alone and my bonds were gone. That's when I came looking for you. What about you?"

Some of the lightness went out of Arthur as he remembered the night he spent believing Merlin was dead. Mentally shaking it off, he simply said, "Yeah, same here. I was pretty peeved about being stuck in the dark and not having a clue as to whom or why we were taken."

Merlin proceeded to tell Arthur everything that had transpired between him and the stranger, leaving nothing out. When it came time for Arthur to give the details of his captivity he only told Merlin that he had been kept in strict isolation and in total darkness. He saw no point in the retelling of his emotional breakdown over a servant, even if that servant were Merlin. That was one thing Arthur would take to the grave.

"What's our next move, sire, do we go home?" Merlin asked looking around the clearing.

"No Merlin, we don't go home. I still have to find Morgana, if she is indeed alive. Let's assume she is. I don't know what I am going to do when I see her; I just know I have to. There are many things that need to be said between us." They had been making there way back through the village of shacks and tent's while retelling their stories. Now they came upon the other end of the village and found their horses tied to a tree unharmed and all their gear in the bags untouched.

They looked at each other questioningly. Each asking the same silent question. Who goes out of their way to kidnap two people, one of which is the well-known prince of Camelot and keep them prisoner for a single night; then releases them without a thought and doesn't even rob them of their belongings? Out loud Merlin spoke up, "Well looks like we have two mysteries to solve."


	6. Chapter 6

6.

The last two days were miserable. Merlin sat in the saddle hunkering down in his neckerchief to try and keep some of the pelting rain out of his face. The storm had started suddenly, shortly after he and Arthur had set out on their continued quest to find Morgana. The rain was gusting at them in a horizontal slant from the gale winds. It made conversation between the two near impossible, so they had rode in silence for most of the last forty-eight hours except for a short stop under a rocky outcropping to let the horses and themselves get a few hours of much needed rest. Merlin found himself mentally reciting spells he had been learning from the book of sorcery Gaius had given him to learn from. It passed the time and he was never sure when the spells might come in handy so being confident of them was a must. One wrong syllable and they could both be toast.

Arthur wasn't having any better time of it. He constantly was on the lookout for any unseen threat and he found himself sneaking peeks back to make sure Merlin was within a safe distance to him if trouble should arise. The fool was useless in a fight and Arthur had to keep him close enough to defend on a moment's notice. Arthur had no desire to ever go through what he had back at the abandoned village again. The only way to make sure of that was to keep the heart beating in the boy's chest even if it killed _him_. He thought back to the previous night when they had found shelter under a small outcropping. The space was small and Arthur had for the first time in their many travels, found himself unsure of the close quarters with Merlin. He kept getting this strange catch in his chest whenever they accidentally touched and he became tongue tied whenever he found himself trying to speak to Merlin. Arthur was nonplussed to say the least, as prince, he was never tongue tied around anyone. He didn't know what was up but he hoped whatever it was it would go away, and soon.

The rain made it impossible to see anything, making objects that were no more than ten feet past the horse nothing but blurry objects. Being lost in thought, Arthur almost didn't see the figure running toward them until it was almost upon them. The deafening sound of the torrent had masked the pounding of feet. The ring of steel on steel could barely be heard above the din as Arthur drew his sword out of its scabbard and slid to the ground in one fluid motion to meet the oncoming figure in a deadly stance, ready to strike. Merlin went on red alert as soon as he saw Arthur slide from the saddle. He had no desire to end up hogtied and helpless a second time.

"Help me please!" the cry came as a young boy who looked to be a few years younger than Merlin, ran up to them in a panic. The boy ran to the far side of Merlin's horse and hunkered down at its flanks. The sound of horse's hooves pounding the earth came right behind him just as Merlin turned to face the direction the boy's terrified eyes were fixed on.

"Finally…, thought you could escape us, you filthy gutter rat?" The lead horseman cried as him and his three companions on horseback pulled to a halt a few feet from Arthur. "I'll have you horsewhipped and branded!"

The one who spoke dismounted in a rush and was brought up short by Arthur's sword under his chin when he went to rush at the young boy.

"What has this boy done to warrant your anger, sir?" Arthur's tone and weapon left no room for him to advance. The rain ran in rivulets down his nose and dripped off of his eyelashes, going unnoticed as he stared at the man at the end of his sword with deadly intent.

"He stole from me and I'll thank you for not interfering in my business young pup!"

"I did'na steal from him! I would'na let em have me last loaf of bread! I was on me way to trade it fer herbs for me ma, as she be awful sick!" The boy's thick cockney accent rang in indignation and fear. He continued to hunker down behind Merlin's horse staring at the men like a kitten treed by a vicious dog.

"Is this true?" Arthur stared at the men with cold eyes. He couldn't stand for someone to use their size and numbers to intimidate someone, especially a child, just because they could.

"He wants to cross these plains into Kalai and you don't cross this region without paying the toll. I'll be taking the toll from you as well, if you be wishing to pass this way!" The stranger eyed Arthur seeming to ignore the blade at his throat. He had long, dark red hair that hung limp to his shoulders, weighed down by the pouring rain. A ragged scar ran across his left cheek and disappeared into his hairline just above his left ear. Merlin thought he looked to be one of the most sinister men he had ever seen and he did not like the idea of Arthur having to fight this one at all. Merlin's whole body tensed as he waited to see what would happen.

Arthur looked into the man's battle hardened face trying to decide what to do. He was outnumbered by the three roguish looking men and had no idea what their skill level with a sword was. No novice himself, he wasn't afraid to fight and regardless, he couldn't allow an innocent youth to be intimidated and taken advantage of. He didn't have time for this. He needed to find Morgana and be done with all this foolishness.

"I'm afraid you have tried to roust the wrong man today my friend. Now I would appreciate you getting back on your horse and disappearing back the way you came and I'll forget this ever happened and we can both go about our own business." Arthur raised one eyebrow as he looked him in the eye, his natural cockiness expressing itself.

For a moment Merlin thought the man might back down as he watched from the saddle. Then he saw the man's eyes twitch to the right of Arthur's shoulder. He had been so intent on watching the interaction between Arthur and the seeming leader of the group he had failed to pay attention to what the other two were doing. The second largest of the three men had managed to somehow escape notice and snuck up behind Arthur. He was just lifting his sword in an upward arc to swing at Arthur when Arthur suddenly kicked the red haired man he was facing square in the chest then immediately round to lift his sword to block the downward swing of it. The impact visibly shook both men.

The next few minutes happened in a blur. Arthur screamed for Merlin to take the boy away and he immediately reached down and grabbed the boys arm to swing him up and was riding away before the boy was even fully seated in front of him. He rode fast and hard until he saw the edge of the forest only a few yards away. He slowed to a trot and slid the boy to the ground telling him to run into the trees and hide. Not waiting to see that the boy did what he was told to do, he turned the horse back in the direction he had just come from. No way was he leaving Arthur to fend off all three of those men. Arthur was good, but he doubted even he could defend against that many alone for long.

Urging the horse to move faster, Merlin raced back toward where he had left the four men fighting. After a short distance he saw the third man racing toward him with sword drawn and raised above his head to strike at Merlin as he swung past. Merlin without hesitating outstretched his arm and bellowed, "Fϋr loestrёn mϋey diviốse!" Merlin felt the magic come alive and the power surge out of him. The man on horseback was flung from his horse and thrown fifteen feet away to end up in a crumpled, unmoving heap. Merlin didn't take the time to check if he was alive or dead. At the very least, Merlin knew he wasn't going to be an issue in the present situation.

Rushing onward through the rain he finally saw Arthur and the red head in a heated battle. The man who had snuck up behind Arthur was lying on the ground a few feet away. From what Merlin could make out Arthur was on the defensive with the rogue gaining ground on him slowly. Merlin could only watch as he made the mad dash to close the distance between them when he saw Arthur stumble and the bigger man swing wildly trying to take advantage of his missed footing. Arthur, finally seeing his advantage, made use of the rash swing and dropping to one knee in a half spin he brought his sword up and under the man's outstretched arm to land a killing blow beneath his rib cage undoubtedly piercing his heart. The man made a gurgling noise in the back of his throat as bloody froth bubbled out of his mouth and ran down his chin before he fell, face first into the mud.

Merlin, reaching the scene of the fray, bounded off his horse giving a triumphant howl as he rushed to Arthur. "That was amazing!" Merlin clapped Arthur on the shoulder grinning from ear to ear. "And here I thought I was going to have to save _your_ hide for a change!"

Arthur, winded, managed to say with a half-smile, "If you think that was something, you should of seen me before the first guy went down," then he stumbled.

Merlin laughed and grabbed Arthur to steady him, "You better sit down before you fall down your high and mighty-ness."

Arthur gave Merlin a disgruntled look then sat abruptly straight down. "Whew Merlin, I must be more tired than I thought. It's your fault for keeping me up all night with that incessant snoring of yours. I just need a minute to catch my breath." He swayed again, shaking his head to clear it.

Merlin just grunted and gave Arthur an uh-huh sure look. He went to the horses retrieving the water bladder and brought it back to Arthur.

"Here, drink some of this. You need it."

"I'm fine you dunder head, just help he out of this chain for a minute, it feels like its gained twenty pounds."

Merlin reached down and grasped the hem of the chain to pull it up and over Arthur's head. Halfway up Arthur cried out and pitched backwards onto the ground. Startled, Merlin looked down and saw the problem. A gaping wound was visible on Arthur's right side just above the waist of his breeches. Blood poured down his side soaking into the black breeches and blending with the wet fabric.

Arthur looked down, blanching at the site of the wound, "Well, maybe I'll need more than a minute," and he passed out cold.

Merlin grabbed Arthur around the shoulders before he hit the ground. "Arthur!" Merlin sat heavily under the weight of Arthur's limp form. Arthur's shirt and chain was still bunched up under his arms and Merlin pressed his hand over the wound to try and staunch the bleeding. Looking around him, the rain pouring down on them, Merlin yelled in frustration. He quickly whispered the only spell he could remember to stop bleeding and watched as the golden light of his magic radiated out from under his hand where he was still covering the wound. He didn't know how he would explain the sudden healing to Arthur but he had no other choice. They were out in the middle of nowhere and he didn't know where to go and get help and he couldn't leave Arthur alone to go seek it if he did. The light faded under his hand and Merlin expected Arthur to wake up. After several minutes and he hadn't Merlin began to worry. After waiting for at least an hour more and Arthur hadn't stirred yet, Merlin was in a near panic. He had to get him out of this incessant rain and somewhere warm and dry.

Struggling for another fifteen minutes, Merlin finally managed to maneuver Arthur to where he was lying face down across the saddle on his horse. Exhausted he dragged himself up onto his own saddle and taking the reins of Arthur's horse, he started out in the direction he had left the boy. In the aftermath of the fray he had almost forgotten him. Reaching the woods he called out for several minutes until finally the boy came cautiously out of the trees.

"Boy, can you take me and my friend here to shelter and somewhere close, my friend needs help."

Seeing the injured Arthur laid across the horse the boy ran to Merlin who pulled him up onto the saddle with him.

"This way," the boy said pointing south away from the trees.

Merlin hoped the boy knew where he was going and they could get there in time. 'Well, when it rains, it pours.' Merlin thought to himself ironically.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

"Master, the young Pendragon has been grievously injured just as you foresaw." The hooded figure spoke in low tones while bowing to the elder. Rain water dripped from his cloak and was pooling in a growing puddle around his already soaked boots. The days of sleeping in the open and hard riding , all while staying hidden from the young warlock and his prince, had left him barely able to stand on his feet.

"Good, good, did you remain to see where they took shelter?" The voice coming from the elder crackled with age.

"Yes, they are sheltered with a friend to our plight. The Healer Johanna in the south woods. The boy is with them as well. All is going according to plan."

"Good, good, the Pendragon prince was put through the trial, now it is the young Warlocks turn."

"Master, are you sure this is the only way. What if Arthur dies of his injury? All the planning will have been for naught." He had not seen the wound up close, but death's pallor was certainly hovering over the prince's face when he had last saw him two days ago when he had left their trail to return home and make a report of what he had seen.

"Do not presume to second guess me boy. I have seen the future that is possible, and if that requires a little bit of intervention by us, then so be it. I'm too old to be living in these shadows, afraid to show my face or my true nature. The only way to ensure that the young Pendragon brings about change for our kind is through tying him to our world in an unbreakable bond. We are just helping with a little push in the right direction. Now be off, rest and eat, I want you back out at first light to continue making the necessary arrangements as I see fit."

Rest and food: sounded wonderful to him. He couldn't remember the last time he had a hot cooked meal. He had survived on dried beef and fruits, and fresh berries he could find along the way. Not wanting the smoke from a fire to give away his location with him having to camp so close to his quarry. He dreaded the long ride back to the south woods, if the rain would break it wouldn't be so bad, but as it was it would take at least two days to return. He hoped the master knew what he was about. He hated to think they could be this close to freedom for it to all go wrong now. He _hated_ Uther Pendragon. If the prince proved to be just as prejudiced against his kind, then he had a mind to just help him into the afterlife instead of playing these games that the elder seemed to enjoy so much. A smile spread across his face that didn't reach his eyes. One day, perhaps sooner than anyone thought, he would be among those looked to for council and he would make ends to see that the non-magical knew what it was like to walk in his shoes for a change. Until then though he would bide his time and do as he was told, unless of course, he saw the opportunity to hurry his advancement along.

Ж

Merlin was exhausted. Two days of round the clock care of the prince, and Arthur's temperature had steadily risen until Merlin was forced to undress him completely, covering his man parts for privacy, and continually bathe him with cool water just to keep it at a minimum. He was more than frustrated; twice more he had tried to heal Arthur with magic and failed both times. He didn't understand, it was almost like magic was keeping him sick. Johanna the healer had proved almost useless as far he was concerned. There was no longer an open wound thanks to Merlin's magic having healed the outside, but the problem was within. No poultice was going to fix what was broken inside the gut of the helpless Arthur. Johanna had given him several different foul smelling concoctions that he had had to force down Arthur's gullet, which even though he was mostly unconscious, fought fiercely at the taste of the profane brew. He had finally kicked her out of the room early this morning telling her if Arthur died he had a good mind to have her hanged for treason. He was sure he could convince Uther with little persuasion that letting Arthur die was treason surely, at the _very_ least.

Lost in his own thoughts, Merlin methodically continued to bathe the arms, legs, and torso of Arthur with cool water. Every few minutes he would switch the cloth that was laid across Arthur's forehead that had become too hot from his skin, with another from the bucket of fresh water that Johanna had provided him with. Merlin froze while reaching for the cloth to switch it again when he saw Arthur's eyes open and staring at him.

"Arthur! Thank the God's! I was beginning to think you were never going to wake up! You almost had me worried." Merlin's grin faded as quickly as it had appeared when he realized Arthur wasn't responding but only staring at him. "Arthur?"

Arthur's blue eyes were rimmed in red making the blue appear slightly opaque. He stared at Merlin without truly seeing him. Merlin watched as he raised a shaky hand to press it to Merlin's face, "Don't die again, Ok." The words alone would have shocked Merlin, but the desperation they were spoken with shook him to the core.

"Arthur, I'm not dead, never been dead, what are you talking about? I'm ok and you're going to be ok… Ok." Merlin was more confused than ever.

Arthur gripped Merlin's arm and yanked him forward. Merlin not expecting the sudden movement lost his balance, half sprawling across Arthur's bare chest and caught himself before he landed fully on top of him.

"Arthur geez you're breaking my arm, let go!" The hand gripping his arm didn't belong to an invalid. It belonged on the arm of a bear!

Arthur stared at Merlin through his feverish haze. He had to make sure nothing happened to him. But how could he ensure his safety. Merlin was always running off and getting his self in trouble. Trouble seemed to follow him in every situation. He would just have to keep him as close as possible that's all. If he was always touching him, he couldn't be getting off and into trouble right? In Arthur's muddled brain this seemed like a perfectly acceptable solution.

Arthur proceeded to pull him down until Merlin had no choice but to lay his head on Arthur's chest or risk hurting him from the strain of his resisting.

"There, now you're safe." Arthur mumbled, quite pleased with his solution. Plus, now that Merlin was snuggled up so close his warmth was seeping into him. Arthur was freezing; he kept wanting to ask for a blanket but just hadn't had the energy. Instinctively he curled into the warm body that was pressed against him.

"Arthur, please…" Merlin was trying to dislodge himself from Arthur's grasp without hurting him. "_Johanna_!" Merlin called out thinking he would enlist the help of the woman he had only recently barred from the room.

Johanna's head peeked into the room and assessed the situation with a quick glance. "You need something, Merlin?" she asked in a cloyingly to sweet tone.

"Help me get him to let go, I can't move without the risk of him doing more internal damage."

"Hmm, I am thinking that you should just let him have his way. He seems pretty content to have you all trussed right up there next to him. Might be more upsetting if you do remove yourself for him." With that she turned and soundly clicked the door behind her.

"Bollocks!" Merlin exclaimed knowing it was useless and not caring. Maybe he should have been a little nicer to the woman. But how was he supposed to know he would need her in a rescue attempt of his own person?

Merlin, having no other choice it seemed, tried to get comfortable without disturbing Arthur. He awkwardly put his hand on Arthur's chest and tried to relax his neck muscles that were beginning to ache from holding himself away from the bare skin beneath his cheek. How could the prat still have this much strength and be so ill at the same time? Ludicrousness is what this was. The only redeeming factor at the moment in Merlin's mind was he couldn't wait to rub it in Arthur's face how he had acted when he finally got better.

As Merlin lay there he became aware of Arthur's heartbeat beneath his cheek. As awkward as this should be, Merlin found himself soothed by the rhythmic pulse and after the drama he had suffered through over the last week, it didn't take him long before he drifted off into a deep sleep.

Ж

Merlin was dreaming he was sure but the hands that were caressing him felt so good he was in no hurry to wake up. He made a little mmm sound under his breath and arched his back to allow easier access for those fantasy fingers to reach his shoulders. The hot hands were working their way up his back in small circles making gooseflesh crawl across his spine. Lips were pressed into the hollow between his neck and shoulder and Merlin responded by arching his neck and pressing his hips forward. Merlin was amazed at the solidarity of the dream and how real it felt. He hadn't had a dream this realistic in years. Not since he and Will snuck into a ladies den and witnessed things he didn't even know were possible. Even those dreams paled in comparison to the sensation he was feeling now. He reached out in the dream until he made contact with heated flesh. He returned the favor of running his hands up the warm skin. Something was off slightly but before he could wrap his mind around what it was the lips at his throat moved to his mouth and pressed firmly eliciting a trill of excitement through his veins. A hot moist tongue pressed insistently at his lips until he parted his and it delved inside to swirl with his causing his breath to hitch and his stomach muscles to clench. At the more intimate contact of tongues, Merlin's dream lover moaned into his mouth, and it was decidedly masculine. Suddenly Merlin understood what was so off before; the skin he was feeling under his hands was much too muscular to belong to anyone of the female persuasion. Coming to his senses Merlin jerked his head back and his eyes flew open to come into direct contact with Arthur's dark blue ones the split second before Arthur claimed his mouth again.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Merlin was momentarily shocked into submission. He was perfectly still as Arthur's lips and tongue worked their way from his lips to his ear in teasing nips. The sensations that he thought would, or should have ceased at learning it was Arthur causing them, only intensified. Feverish hot lips were devouring his and Arthur's hands were roaming freely up and down his back. Merlin tried to pull back only to have Arthur _growl_ at him and rein him back in.

"Arthur!... Arthur!..." Merlin, voice cracking, was being distracted from trying to escape as Arthur's lips traveled down his neck to suckle at the base, eliciting a moan from Merlin's lips. The sound of which was decidedly wanton.

"Mmm… you feel and taste so good…" was the muffled response from Arthur as he continued to roam Merlin's body with his hands, his lips returning to smother Merlin's mouth yet again.

Arthur's mouth was searing on Merlin's and Merlin had enough sense left to realize it had to be from fever. Merlin had fallen asleep and without him bathing Arthur continuously the fever had skyrocketed.

Arthur was in a delicious state of delirium where he was free to act on any impulse he had and right now that impulse was to kiss Merlin senseless. His brain couldn't separate reality from the fantasy he found himself in and in his fevered state all the subconscious yearnings he had been feeling bubbled to the surface in full force.

Merlin was having trouble extracting himself because Arthur seemed to have grown extra limbs while he was sleeping. Trying to get away from him was like trying to catch a greased pig. Neigh impossible. To make matters worse the things Arthur's mouth was doing to him kept making him lose his train of thought until he realized he was supposed to be escaping.

"Arthur, please… You have to _stop_!" Merlin's voice rose to a squeak because just as he was finishing the sentence, Arthur somehow managed to get his hand down the front of his pants.

Merlin froze sucking in his breath as Arthur's long, strong fingers wrapped themselves around him and stroked upward.

Arthur took advantage of Merlin's stillness to capture his lips again. Finally, he thought, he sure was a squirmy thing.

"Arthur… I mean it… you…mmmaaaahh… stop that…oohhh… right now!" Merlin was quickly losing control of the situation as his body responded with a will of its own to the strong hand driving him toward oblivion.

Arthur was not listening to anything Merlin was saying. He only knew that his body was on fire and he desperately needed to put that fire out. He managed to work the damned breeches down Merlin's hips some allowing the head of his shaft to escape. A satisfied grunt came from Arthur and his muddled brain decided he didn't mind this dream at all. As a matter of fact he could be quite happy if he never woke up at all.

The cool air in the room hitting Merlin brought him to his senses. That and Arthur trying to maneuver himself lower in the bed made it so he was finally able to jerk himself free of Arthur's grip, painfully, rolling to hit the floor and landed smack on his partially bare arse. Scrabbling up and jerking the pants up as he went he watched the semiconscious Arthur feel around the bed confused as to what had happened to the warm body he just had a hold of.

Merlin, afraid to get too close to Arthur, lest he get his hands on him again, stood away from the bed trying to call his name in a soft soothing voice, telling him to quiet down now. He continued in this manner until it had the desired effect of Arthur relaxing back into a deeper if fitful sleep. Merlin took a deep steadying breath and realized he had a death grip on the waistband of the breeches, his knuckles white. Forcing his fingers to relax they began to burn as the blood flowed back into them.

They needed to get back on the road and finish this damned mission of Arthur's before it killed one or both of them. Merlin strode out the door to fetch Johanna.

"The Prince needs your attention Madam and I would appreciate you not failing in your duty to bring his fever down. I am going for a walk and I'll return shortly. I expect to find Arthur in much better health than when I left him. Whatever it takes!" Merlin looked pointedly down his nose at the woman who only smirked knowingly at him as she turned on her heel and entered the room containing the ailing Arthur.

"Bollocks!" Merlin cursed as he flung himself out the front door and traipsed into the woods adjoining the small cottage. Finding a large oak he slid down and relaxed his back against the solid wood and took a deep steadying breath.

What had just happened? Merlin felt like he went to sleep and awoke in an alternate reality from the one he had been born and raised. Things were getting out of hand, and fast. Arthur was so sick and his magic wasn't helping where it had never failed him before. He also couldn't help feeling that somehow their relationship had taken a turn down a dark and winding path and there was no going back for either of them.

Merlin closed his eyes trying to think a way out of this whole big mess for them both. Suddenly realizing where he could get help he jumped to his feet and cried out in the old language pulling from his power as a dragon lord, "Kilgharrah!"

Merlin settled back down against the old oak to await the dragon's arrival.

Merlin must have dosed but he had no idea for how long because suddenly a whoosh of air brought him wide awake as Kilgharrah landed lithely, pacing a bit as he settled his piercing eyes on him.

"Young Warlock... What do you require of me now?" His voice rumbled and he lowered his head to stare more fully in Merlin's face.

"I need your help Great Dragon." Merlin almost felt sheepish saying. Almost.

"Do you now? And this is supposed to surprise me I presume. Ahh… well… Don't waste time mincing words. I was attending to important matters when you summoned me and would like to return to them as soon as I am able." The dragon shook its head and rose up to his full height and waited for Merlin to speak looking down at him with one eye.

"I need your help with a spell to help heal Arthur and then I need you to help me find Morgana."

The dragon lifted his head and gave a mighty bark of laughter and continued to chuckle under his breath for several seconds then stopped just as suddenly. "I told you a long time ago that witch was nothing but trouble to your destiny and yet you actually have the impudence to ask me for my service, yet again, that puts you in her path, yet again?"

"Please… I need your help to heal Arthur so that he can find Morgana to finish this quest of his so we can get back to Camelot and our lives so that things can return to normal between us."

"What do you mean return to normal, my boy, are you and Arthur fighting again? That is nothing new to you two." The dragon peered intently at Merlin.

"I just mean… well things have gotten quite… quite awkward and confusing and I think it would be better for all involved if this damned quest of Arthur's was over with!"

The Great Dragon stared thoughtfully at Merlin for several moments.

"Hmm… Tell me everything that has happened up to this point and I will decide at the end of your tale if I can help you."

"You mean if you _will_ help, don't you?" Merlin slumped his shoulders, not looking forward to rehashing their tale. Why couldn't this damned dragon just do as he asked without making everything so difficult every time he required his help?

The dragon just stared at Merlin not bothering with a reply. Merlin hadn't really expected him to answer anyway. So Merlin launched into the past two weeks on the road with Arthur leaving nothing out except the small details pertaining to the awkward tension that had been building between him and Arthur and this morning's little debacle. He even told him about stealing into Arthur's subconscious and what he had learned there, again without giving many details other than he now knew Arthur had bedded his sister before he knew she was his sister.

The dragon stood, unmoving, as Merlin spoke, the wheels turning rapidly in his vast mind seeking every possible outcome to the tangled web Merlin was weaving. He knew Merlin was not telling the whole truth. The boy was no good at intrigue, his eyes giving him away every time he tried. The dragon, squinting his eyes, looked more closely at the young warlock. He paid special attention to the fact that his breathing quickened and his cheeks flushed slightly whenever he mentioned Arthur in the tale. Kilgharrah knew that the boys and the prince's destinies where intertwined but maybe they were more entangled than he previously thought. He would have to think on the matter some more but what to do right now?

The dragon waited until Merlin had finished his story and then turned looking for what he would need. Luckily this area was ripe with the pale white crystalline rocks, being so close to the mountains, and found a fist sized one in short order. He used his dragon's fire to heat the stone until it was glowing red with his flames then turned to Merlin, "Take this and grind it to a fine powder and then use the dust to steep a strong tea mixed with the petals of the Calendula flower. That should take care of whatever is ailing your prince. Now as for Morgana, I am still not sure finding her is what is best for you or Arthur. But not knowing what may happen if you don't I will seek her out for you. It will take a couple of days for Arthur to recover even with my dragon's magic. I will return to this spot in two days' time and I will inform you if I have found the witch."

With that the dragon took a mighty leap into the air and flapping his mighty wings he was gone in an instant. Leaving no evidence he had ever been there to begin with. Not a disturbed branch or toe print left behind. Merlin looked at the still glowing rock knowing he would have to wait until it cooled to be able to take it back to Arthur. For the first time in days he felt like there was some control back in his life. The chaos that had been plaguing him was taking its toll. He prayed that the dragon would find Morgana and then be truthful about her whereabouts because let's face it, Kilgharrah could be tricky and beguiling when it suited him. If the dragon found Morgana he would just have to tell Arthur that while he was indisposed he'd had the wherewithal to hire a spy and find her and then let that sit in his highnesses smug craw.

Gathering the still warm stone to him, Merlin made the trek back to the cottage. He would have to find a way to grind it without Johanna seeing him and he would be very vague about what he used to heal Arthur as he was sure she would be anxious to know but he could never allow her to know where the cure had come from. He just had to keep it together for a couple of more days and pray that no more scenes like this morning played out and he could get back to his normal boring life as Arthur's servant. Merlin groaned inwardly because even he couldn't lie to himself. Since becoming the manservant of Prince Arthur, when had his life _ever_ been boring?


End file.
